


What's the correct use of a rubber duck?

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Molly knows, Pre-Canon, Rubber Ducks, Sex, how does a vibrating rubber duck work?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Arthur can't find the rubber duck he had taken to Hogwarts from home. Turns out Molly has it.





	What's the correct use of a rubber duck?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Loosing something and finding it again" in the COWT by Lande di Fandom. 
> 
> Inspired by the Maritombola's prompt: "Rubber duck vibrator" even if that challenge has finished some time ago.

Where the hell was it? He was sure that he had put it somewhere near here. Arthur kept looking for it around his dormitory with no success. Where the hell was that rubber duck? He was sure he had taken him with him to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. He had wanted to study it better, try to get to know its secrets, what was it for. He hoped to ask the muggle studies teacher about it.

If only he could find the damn thing!

Noticing he was getting late to the banquet, he swore and run down to the Great Hall.

Molly, his girlfriend, was already sitting at the Gryffindor table and had kept the seat next to her free so he could seat there.

“What have you done to your hand now?” was the first thing she asked seeing him. He looked down and, sure enough, his hand was bleeding.

“Weeell… I’m not sure. I was looking for something and must have scraped it somewhere”

Molly sighed and took her wand out. “Episkey” she whispered pointing it at the cut. He could feel the skin knitting back together and soon enough, his hand was like new, not even a faint scar lingering, only the blood “Tergeo” said Molly and the blood got sucked into the tip of her wand like it had ever been there.

He smiled. Molly was really good with cleaning and healing spells, she would make a good nurse at Saint Mungo’s hospital if she ever wanted.

“Thank you darling” He sat down next to her and kissed her lips sweetly before tucking in the deliciously smelling food in front of him.

“You are welcome. What were you looking for?”

“Oh, just a thing I brought back from home after Christmas. Nothing too special”

“Was it some other muggle item? You are so stubborn about this!”

His flush gave his game away almost immediately even if he tried to evade the question.

“You know how it is, I see something and want to know what is for… I’m just a curious person”

“You know what? I’m also curious. I’ve found this yellow rubber duck in your luggage the other day, it was really cute. Was that what you were looking for? I have also been studying it. I think I know what it’s for”

“Really?”

“Yup. Want me to show you?”

Arthur nodded eagerly and she grinned.

“Meet me in your dormitory at 7 tonight. I’ll tell your room mate to give us time”

“Yes, Ma’m!”

They said their goodbyes, heading to different classes. Arthur was quite curious to know what the rubber duck was for. He was not prepared to find his girlfriend, naked on his bed when he went back to his dormitory.

Was that a pretext for sex? Didn’t she want to show him how the rubber duck worked?” She smiled at him and showed him the rubber duck she was holding. It was the one he had been looking for that morning. He was now really curious about what she would do with it while naked on his bed.

He got on the bed, already half hard and observed while she pushed a button on the rubber duck’s belly and that started to vibrate. He watched as she brought the vibrating toy to her labia and pressed it against her clit. The moans she was making while the vibrations spread through her body from the most delicious place on her body, made her look like sin.

Arthur was completely hard and decided to strip and see if he could make it even better for her. She spread her legs even more and he moved closer to observe her hands movement with the toy and gasped seeing how wet she was. She came with a scream when he pushed his finger into her to help her out.

The rubber duck fell from her grasp and kept buzzing slightly from the floor.

“So… that’s how it’s used. Good to know. But I’ve got something better than that to rock your world”

“She smiled and clamped her legs around his hips”

He was glad that his girlfriend was sneaky and had been the one to find the rubber duck, he would never forget that night. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
